La batalla del siglo
by MaryGORE Fan
Summary: cada cien años un cometa pasa cerca de Norrisville, dándole un poder inmenso al hechicero quien logra crear monstruos mas fuertes, pero para evitar que el hechicero despierte a una antigua bestia para liberarse, con la cercanía del cometa una aliada para el ninja es elegida,la kunoichi (mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Hola, desde hace tiempo he estado leyendo fics de RCNT y no pude evitar notar que casi no hay nada en español, y hoy simplemente me dije`` hace tiempo invente un par de OC´s porque no escribo un fic usándolos´´. Y aquí estoy espero les guste.**

-Y entonces esa es la razón de porque los girasoles giran con el sol, señor Weinerman. -terminaba su explicación la maestra Driscoll ante la absurda pregunta de su estudiante.

-Oh, gracias por explicármelo señora D -fue la única repuesta que recibió por parte de Howard.

\- Bueno como les decía antes, el instituto de astronomía de Norrisville nos informó que en tres semanas veremos un cometa que pasa cerca de Norrisville cada 100 años, es ultra súper mega raro – esto último fue dicho moviendo la mandíbula de su difunto esposo.

Mientras algunos estudiantes hacían preguntas a la maestra, otros simplemente trataban de no quedarse dormidos, y otros estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, como una chica de ojos violeta cabello negro con un mechón a juego con sus ojos usaba una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas un chaleco sin mangas con capucha de color rojo y una falda negra, ella se limitaba a mirar por la ventana hacia el pantano hasta que algo entre los arboles llamo su atención, no estaba muy segura de lo era, y en eso sonó el timbre de salida todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento la chica flautista troqueada rompió un muro tomo a la chica pelinegra de ojos violeta y salió del salón rompiendo las ventanas.

-Howard ¿me dices que hora es?- pregunto Randy al ver lo ocurrido.

-Sí, si ninja en punto.

Afuera de la secundaria era un caos total con estudiante corriendo de allá para acá intentando alejarse lo más posible de su ``compañera´´ troqueada.

-¡Bomba de humo! chica flautista suelta a la chica nueva.

-¡No soy nueva, llevo aquí un trimestre!- grito la pelinegra mientras la chica flautista comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el pantano.

Y a el ninja no le quedó más remedio que empezar a seguir a la chica flautista por el pantano.

-Alto ahí que paso y que planeas hacer con ella-dijo el ninja logrando rebasar por fin a ambas chicas.

-Stevens tenía sus apuntes de matemáticas-fue lo único que dijo el monstruo.

-Espera ¡¿me secuestraste y trajiste al pantano solo porque Stevens tenía mis apuntes de matemáticas?! –pregunto la pelinegra completamente furiosa.

-Sí y espero que te gusten las arenas movedizas- dicho esto arrojo a la pelinegra hacia un foso de arenas movedizas cerca de ahí.

-Eso no pasara, columpio ninja, atrapada ninja- dijo el héroe de Norrisville columpiándose y salvando a la pelinegra de caer en las arenas movedizas -si continuas en línea recta por ese camino llegaras a la reja - indico el ninja a la joven.

-Espera ¿y que pasara con ella?

-Yo me encargo- después de eso el ninja se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica flautista.

La pelinegra solo comenzó a avanzar por el camino que el ninja le había indicado cuando de repente escucho algo detrás de ella, como reflejo volteo para llevarse la sorpresa de que los arbusto se habían movido formando un sendero, y rápida mente tuvo la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con lo que había visto por la ventana del salón de clases hacía rato, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el nuevo camino.

 **Yo: y fin de la introducción perdón si hay errores o no tiene mucho sentido pero tengo prisa y estoy demasiado nerviosa por mis calificaciones.**

 **Jenny: dejen reviews mientas esta sufre por su calificación de matemáticas.**

 **-si tu estuvieras en mi lugar también sufrirías. Noveno grado es difícil, pero en todo caso espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser cortito.**


	2. la batalla del siglo 2

**Mi profesora de matemáticas no llego, así que yo aprovecho para escribir en las computadoras de la biblioteca.**

 **Nota: esto será narrado por mi OC.**

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo aquí ¿debería darme la vuelta y regresar a la secundaria?- era lo que pensaba la pelinegra mientras avanzaba por el sendero que formaron los arbustos.

-¿Estas perdida?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, simplemente me voltee para encontrarme, con el ninja.

-Bueno, habían dos caminos y decidí venir por este.

-En ese caso fue mi error al decirte que siguieras ese camino, no recordaba que se dividiera en dos.

-Si lo pones de esa forma, si fue tu error.

-Sabes me encantaría seguir con esta conversación, pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí algo malo va a pasar, así que ¡BOMBA DE HUMO!-¡de verdad que apestan!, fue lo que cruzo mi mente al percibir el olor de las bombas de humo.

 _ **Más tarde**_

-¡Mama ya llegue!-exclame al entrar a mi casa.

-Lucy, tardaste mucho, ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Lo siento hubo un problema cuando salí de clases.

-Bien, descansa un rato, has tus tareas y baja a comer, prepare filetes.

Entre a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue encender mi McFistpatt **(¿así se escribe?)** escribir en mi blog todo lo que me había pasado ese día, luego hice mi tarea y mi madre me llamo a cenar.

-¿Dónde está papa?

-Ya sabes cómo es tu padre solo trabaja y trabaja.

-Y entonces ¿cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

-Tú ya te lo debes imaginar, los niños de preescolar haciendo desastres, como siempre.

Luego de cenar me fui a dormir y tuve un sueño bastante extraño.

-¿Dónde estoy?- era lo que me preguntaba, al no reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, comencé a caminar intentando reconocer alguna cosa sin ningún éxito, pero no podía evitar sentir que ya había estado en ese lugar antes. En eso escuche un alboroto detrás de mi dirigí mi mirada hacia los gritos de la gente, para encontrarme con un gigantesco monstruo con una apariencia similar a la de un dragón, pero la criatura tenia barias cosas que los diferenciaban, como la capa de pelo que cubría sus patas, o su hocico en forma de pico, pensándolo bien parecía una gallina mutante, en eso una figura apareció, era el ninja pero su traje era diferente y ahora que lo pensaba, Norrisville se veía muy antiguo, como si estuviera en el pasado, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando el ninja fue lanzado hacia algunos edificios y callo inconsciente, en eso de la parte más alta de uno de esos edificios apareció una chica tenia puesto un traje gris con rojo y rojo vino, que recordaba a los uniformes de Karate pero con varias diferencias, incluyendo una mascarilla de color gris con detalles rojos, la chica saco un tessen y lo arrojo contra el monstruo y le hizo varios corte en las patas provocando que este callera, rápidamente tomo un jarrón que estaba cerca de allí, pronuncio unas palabras, que no logre descifrar, entonces el monstruo se trasformó en polvo y fue absorbido por el jarrón. Yo no entendía nada y en eso un flash de imágenes paso frente a mis ojos, no pude detallar ninguna, pero en todas se podían ver dos siluetas que iban cambiando como si fueran personas distintas, y en eso todo se volvió blanco y escuche un coro de voces diciendo ``ahora es tu turno´´.

 **Perdón si fue confuso pero lo escribí con prisa, y además soy un asco describiendo vestuarios.**

 **Como sea para los que no lo sepan, el tessen es un abanico japonés, más conocido como abanico de guerra, para que se guíen mejor como los de Kitana de Mortal Kombat.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al día siguiente en la secundaria**_

-Hey, Cunningham ¿viste la nueva sección en el programa de mi hermana?-dijo Howard entre jadeos por haber corrido cinco metros hacia donde se encontraba Randy.

-¿Nueva sección? – dijo Randy mientras se acercaba a ver el video en la McFist Pad de Howard.

- _Hey estudiantes les habla su buena amiga Heidi con un nuevo segmento, en el cual haremos un recuento de cuantos ataques ha tenido la escuela por semana y que estudiantes se vieron afectados._

 _¡Clap, clap, clap! ¡Plas, plas, plas! (aplausos)_

 _El martes un robot ataco la cafetería, ningún estudiante se vio afectado, aunque no podemos decirlo mismo del auto del director_ _Delgadillo._

 _¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!_

 _Y ayer la chica flautista casi arroja a nuestra compañera, Suzi a las arenas movedizas, por suerte el ninja, como siempre hizo su aparición, eso es todo por ahora que tengan un lindo fin de semana._

 _-Mi nombre es Lucy no Suzi – dijo una voz detrás Howard y Randy quienes voltearon para encontrarse con la chica del incidente del día anterior._

 _-¡¿oye que haces espiándonos?!- reclamo Howard a la pelinegra._

 _-No los espió, ustedes están bloqueando mi casillero._

 _-lo siento- disculpo Randy moviéndose de donde se encontraba parado y de paso a Howard quien se negaba a moverse- por cierto ¿estás bien? con lo que paso ayer me sorprende que estés tan tranquila._

 _-bueno no tengo resentimientos con la chica flautista, aunque no entiendo porque se enfadó con migo solo le preste mis apuntes a Stevens- dijo tomando un libro del casillero sin voltear a ver a Randy o Howad._

 _¡Riiiing!_

 _-bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos para ir a clases fue bueno hablar contigo- dijo Randy alejándose de ahí junto con Howard._

 _-Esa chica es rara Cunningham- susurro Howard a Randy._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Solo mírala se queda mirando quien sabe que- señalándola mirando por una ventana del pasillo a algún punto en el vacío._

 _-oye ¿no deberías ir a clases tú también?- exclamo Randy sobresaltando a Lucy._

 _-Sí… Solo me pareció… Ver algo- comenzando a caminar hacia su clase, sin poder sacar de su mente el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, algo dentro de sí le decía, que no era solo un sueño._

 ** _Luego de terminar todos mis proyecto para el colegio estoy aquí nuevamente._**

 ** _Estoy trabajando en una portada para el fic pero tengo varias ideas._**

 ** _1\. una imagen con todos los personajes principales de la historia personajes._**

 ** _2\. una imagen con el ninja y la kunoichi._**

 ** _3\. una katana con un tesen sobre ella (para esta pensaba tomar una foto de una katana y ponerle un abanico encima)_**

 ** _¿Cuál prefieren?_**

 ** _Quiero ponerle una frase a Lucy ya saben el típico ``rayos´´ pero una frase propia, denme ideas, también quiero que Heidi haga lo mismo con Lucy que con Randy, ósea, jamás decir bien su nombre (hasta ahora solo se me ocurre Suzi si alguien tiene algo más, es bien recibido)_**

 ** _Eso es todo dejen reviews, amo leer sus reviews y algo se me olvida… Y no recuerdo que es._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**En industrias McFist**_

-¡Hannibal, por millonésima vez, no quiero volver a dirigirle la palabra a Terry!- se escuchaba la voz de una mujer gritando por el teléfono.

-¡Y yo te digo por millonésima vez que esto no tiene nada que ver con Terry!- gritaba McFist.

-¿Enserio? Entonces explícame que puede requerir que pidas mi ayuda.

-Necesito que traigas a Sam a Norrisville, quiero enseñarle a dirigir la compañía.

-¿Que no tienes un hijastro para eso?

-¡Bash no sirve para esto!

-Bien, llevare a Sam en una semana.

 _ **De regreso en la secundaria, al terminar el día**_

Todos los estudiante salían de la secundaria, alabando el tan esperado fin de semana, excepto por una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta, quien esperaba a que todos se fueran para dirigirse al pantano sin levantar sospechas.

Caminó hasta llegar a el sendero y comenzó a avanzar hasta que pudo ver un resplandor cerca de unos arbustos se acercó y pudo observar una trampilla con algunos grabados en metal cubierta de maleza, comenzó a arrancar las enredaderas y mala hierba que la cubrían, después intento abrirla pero las bisagras estaban trabadas, después de eso decidió regresar a casa. Cuando entro a su casa encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador, que decía:

 _Lucy, tu abuela esta resfriada, estaré fuera el fin de semana y tu padre regresara en unas semanas, el refrigerador está lleno y deje dinero bajo el florero de la mesa, espero no te moleste quedarte sola._

 _Atte: tu adorada madre._

Cuando termino de leer la nota se dirigió hasta su habitación tomo una mochila que utilizaba para ir de excursión a las montañas antes de mudarse a Norrisville, bajo a la cochera y tomo una linterna, un machete y un hacha, se dirigió a la cocina y saco una rebanada de pizza y una gaseosa del refrigerador, en eso comenzó a llover busco un impermeable. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y se dispuso a salir se colocó el impermeable, el cual era de un color morado oscuro casi se podía decir que era negro, tomo la mochila y se dirigió al pantano.

Estaba oscuro la una luz venia de la linterna y de los relámpagos que caían de vez en cuando, los arboles formaban figuras aterradoras, pero seguía caminando, cuando logro ver la trampilla, tomo el hacha y con una expresión capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera, comenzó a golpear las bisagras con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que pudo sacar la puerta de su lugar para encontrarse con una escalera, no lo pensó dos veces para bajar. El lugar estaba sucio cubierto de polvo daba la impresión de que ella era la primera persona en bajar ahí en décadas, cuando logro llegar a la parte más profunda se encontró con unos dibujos en la pared, se podían observar personas corriendo, monstruos, algo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz o un cometa, y a partir de ahí se le helo la sangre, pudo ver el monstruo que había visto en su sueño también estaba la chica con el tessen y otras cosas que no podía identificar, debajo de todo había una inscripción, parecía estar en Japonés como no se le ocurría otra cosa tomo una foto con su teléfono y salió del lugar con una extraña sensación de que ya había estado ahí antes.

 **Hola gente ¿qué les pareció? no sé cómo quedo, porque lo escribí mientras veía Hellsing, pero creo que quedo bastante bien.**

 **Como notaron puse una imagen provisional como portada, un dibujo de Lucy.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, no se imaginan la alegría que ciento de saber que disfrutan de este fic, bueno me despido de ustedes temporal mente, la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes y talvez no pueda actualizar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FREEZA, FREEZA, FREEZA, FREEZA, obienaku wa warera min, DIE, DIE, DIE.**

 **Damas, caballeros, o cualquier otro ser de esta u otra dimensión, regrese de una reunión familiar y estoy de vacaciones y por alguna razón mientras veía** **Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F´´ pensé en escribir otro capítulo, sin más que decir, empecemos.**

 **Se me olvidaba, Lucy habla japonés pero no sabe leerlo o escribirlo.**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Lucy estaba rebuscando entre algunas cajas, hasta que logro encontrar un libro con el título ``Kanjis, Hiragana y Katakana´´ rápidamente tomo su teléfono y busco la foto que había tomado la noche anterior, y comenzó a hacer una traducción de lo que estaba en la fotografía, cuando acabo comenzó a leer:

 _Anata no mokuhyō wa, suisei no apurōchi, minikui kemono, chi ni uetaga, subete o hakai shi, anata no jama ni naru mono o atodo suru mezameta toki, subete no momotose, Norrisville o hogo suru tame ni ninja o shien suru kotodesu, anata no gimu wa, subete no kosuto de sorera o teishi suru kotodearu basho._ ( tu destino, es ayudar a él ninja, a proteger Norrisville, cada cien años cuando el cometa se acerca, bestias horribles, sedientas de sangre, despiertan para destruir a todos y a todo lo que se ponga en su camino, tu deber es detenerlas a como dé lugar.)

Al acabar de leer soltó una ligera carcajada pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero al recordar que aquel lugar estaba demasiado deteriorado para tratarse de una broma.

-Debe ser un error, yo debí haber encontrado ese lugar, por error, es imposible que esto valla dirigido a mí, aunque, seria excelente que yo haya sido elegida para eso ¿no te parece? Kumo- dijo volteando a ver a él hurón blanco, que habían adoptado unas semas atrás, quien dormía sobre un cojín del sofá.

Se dispuso a regresar a aquel lugar para investigar un poco mas no sin antes, devolver a Kumo a su jaula.

 _ **Un rato después**_

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente hacia el pantano, pero cuando faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la secundaria.

-¡Hey, Lucy!- grito un chico detrás de ella.

-Ho… este… am… ¡Randy! Y… am… ¡Howard!- exclamo al ver como llegaba Randy junto a Howard quien parecía algo molesto.

-dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Randy parándose frente a ella.

-Ho… yo, iba a Charlie Clucker's- respondió señalando el lugar, un par de locales en frente- ¿porque no me acompañan? Yo invito.

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! –exclamo Howard, corriendo hacia el restaurante.

-¿Segura de que no te importa, invitarnos a comer?-pregunto, Randy, algo sorprendido por la invitación de la chica.

-En lo absoluto, vamos, parece que Howard nos espera- dijo tomando a Randy del brazo y caminando hacia la puerta del lugar, donde Howard, esperaba con una expresión de molestia.

 _ **Más tarde**_

-Wow, creo que fueron demasiadas alitas de pollo-se quejaba Howard saliendo de Charlie Clucker's.

-¿Tú crees? Pediste tres rondas, me sorprendió que Lucy no te reclamara por pedir tanto, o te haya pedido que la ayudaras con la cuenta.-dijo, un poco extrañado con el comportamiento de la chica.

-Bien, ahora vamos al Foso de Juegos de Greg- dijo Howard alejándose del lugar mientras Lucy hacia lo mismo en dirección opuesta.

-¡Gran idea Howard! Lucy, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- esa pregunta provoco que tanto Lucy como Howard voltearan a verlo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ella con sorpresa.

-Bueno tú nos invitaste el almuerzo, lo menos que podemos hacer es invitarte a pasar el rato, ¿no te parece Howard?

-Hum, creo que tienes razón.

Y así fue como paso el fin de semana, pasándola bien, juagando videojuegos y divirtiéndose en Mundo Yupi, Lucy por fin estaba haciendo amigos, y gracias a eso se había olvidado de aquel lugar en el pantano y de su idea de investigar, pero la tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

 **Regrese, y en el siguiente capítulo, que planeo subir el viernes, por fin aparecerá la Kunoichi y para complacer a el honorable Sensei IronNinja 3, también habrán extremidades arrancadas, cortadas y mutiladas ( me estoy riendo como la chica de Yandere simulator, mientras escribo esto).**

 **Como sea, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me alegro, de importarle a más persona** s, **que la loca suicida de mi mejor amiga.**

 **¡Espero sus reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo prometí y aquí está el nuevo capítulo,** **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita por** **sus reviews desde el fondo de mi** **Kokoro.**

 _ **Lunes**_

El día trascurría sin contratiempos, las clases eran aburridas, Bash fastidiaba a Bucky, daba la impresión de que ese día todo iba a estar tranquilo, pero debajo de la secundaria era muy diferente.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Reía el hechicero, mientras miraba en una de las esferas algo que parecía ser una estatua, cubierta de maleza.

-¡MUY PRONTO SERE LIBRE, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EL NINJA PUEDA DERROTARLO, Y NO HAY NI EL MAS MINIMO RASTRO DE ESA MALDITA KUNOICHI! –gritaba eufórico

Mientras la rata lo miraba con una expresión de `` _claro lo que tu digas´´_

-¡LA HORA SE ACERCA, SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS MAS Y DESPERTARA!- cuando termino de decir esa oración, vio como la estatua comenzaba a moverse-¡DESPIDETE NINJA!

 _ **En la secundaria**_

Todos los estudiantes almorzaban tranquilamente, Howard, Randy y Lucy, no eran la excepción.

-…y entonces la desgraciada me empujo desde el muelle, luego de eso nos mudamos a Norrisville, y aquí estoy con ustedes.-dijo Lucy terminando con su historia.

-Wow, y yo pensaba que mi hermana era horrible-dijo Howard mientras masticaba.

-¿Entonces se mudaron ustedes y dejaron a tu hermana allá? – pregunto Randy incrédulo.

-Bueno, está un internado, mis padres decidieron que se quedara ahí hasta que reciba su promedio del segundo semestre, entonces la transferirán aquí con migo, yupi…-respondió la pelinegra, sin mucho ánimo.

-Bueno almenos debieron haberse divertido cuando eran pequeñas, supongo que alguna vez decidieron actuar como la otra-dijo Randy con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, no realmente somos mellizas no gemelas.

-¿Hay diferencia?- pregunto Howard sin mucho interés.

-Claro que la hay las gemelas son muy parecidas hasta el punto de ser exactamente iguales, mientras la mellizas somos totalmente diferentes.

-pero que tan dif…-Randy no pudo terminar la oración cuándo vio algo desde la ventana de la cafetería- ¡Salgan de aquí!

\- Que, porq…

 _¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

 _Una extraña figura de piedra, irrumpió en la cafetería, tenía un rostro humano, algún tipo de tenazas afiladas y puntiagudas, no tenía piernas, estaba flotando._

 _Todos los que estaban en la cafetería, salieron corriendo y gritando, a excepción de Lucy, quien se había quedado, paralizada al ver ese extraño ser, o esa era la impresión que daba._

 ** _Lucy POV_**

 _El día marchaba tranquilo, estaba almorzando con mis nuevos amigos y esa cosa irrumpió en la cafetería, no estoy segura del porque pero tengo la sensación de que he visto a esa cosa antes, entonces lo recordé en el sueño que tuve hace un par de noches, cuando apareció un flash de imágenes, estaba ahí, cuando veía las dos siluetas pude verlo varias veces, entonces eso quiere decir que, yo soy a quien va dirigida la inscripción en la pared, yo soy… ¿cómo se decía?... ¡Kunoichi! Yo soy la Kunoichi, un segundo ¡¿Qué RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ PARADA COMO ESTUPIDA?! Tengo que ir al pantano._

 _-¡BOMBA DE HUMO! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!- El Ninja apareció._

 _Sin pensarlo Salí corriendo de ahí, en dirección al pantano._

 ** _Fin del Lucy POV_**

 _El ninja luchaba contra el monstruo, pero no importa cuanto lo intentara no era capaz de vencerlo ni siquiera, le había hecho un rasguño, el tiempo pasaba hasta que el monstruo le arrebato la espada al Ninja y logro sujetarlo desde el cuello, el Ninja lentamente dejaba de respirar hasta que…_

 _-¡BOMBA DE HUMO! suéltalo, esto es entre tú y yo- Era una chica traía puesto un traje gris oscuro, una falda y un top de color negro con detalles en rojo y rojo vino, guantes gris y negros con detalles en rojo vino, una mascarilla gris con líneas rojas y un collarín rojo con una joya color naranja._ ** _(Soy un asco describiendo, está en la portada del fic)_**

 _El monstruo simplemente continúo ahorcando a el Ninja._

 _-Bien, ¡TOMA ESTO!- Grito sacando un tessen, y rápidamente arrojándolo hacia la tenaza con la cual asfixiaba al Ninja quien ya había perdido la conciencia, por la falta de oxígeno._

 _Cuando el tessen impacto en el monstruo, se incrusto en la tenaza, el monstruo soltó al inconsciente Ninja, quien se golpeó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, y al sacar el tessen se pudo observar un corte en la tenaza el cual comenzó a sangrar._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo, para ganar debo destruirte- Tras esas palabras la chica saco una Katana y corrió hacia el monstruo, trato de hacer más cortes pero sus ataques eran bloqueados por esas tenazas afiladas._

 _En un momento el monstruo se las ingenió para tomar a la chica del cuello, y arrojarla violentamente al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, y clavando sus tenazas a toda velocidad, cerca de donde se presumía estaba el cuello de la chica, el monstruo sintió haber atravesado algo, y en eso, el la chica tuvo un pequeño espasmo, para luego quedar inmóvil._

 _El monstruo al creer que la había matado, regreso su atención al Ninja, quien lentamente recuperaba La conciencia, hasta que…_

 _¡CUT! ¡CUT! ¡CUT!_

 _Sus tenazas fueron rebanadas y también fue decapitado, dejando salir chorros de sangre, de su cuerpo, el cual de un pronto a otro se transformó en polvo._

 _La chica estaba parada detrás de lo que quedaba de aquel ser, sujetando la Katana y con un corte en su hombro._

 _-¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a el Ninja._

 _-¡¿QE SI YO ESTOY BIEN?! ¡ESA COSA CASI TE MATA!- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo._

 _-Tú lo dijiste casi._

 _-Tienes razón, apropósito ¿Quién eres?-poniéndose en pie._

 _-Yo soy la Kunoichi, mejor acostúmbrate a verme por aquí, bomba de humo-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la nube de humo rojo, la cual desprendía un aroma agrio en lugar del aroma a flatulencia._

 _-¡BOMBA DE HUMO!- exclamo el Ninja marchándose del lugar también._

 ** _Con el hechicero_**

 _-Talvez ganaste esta vez Ninja, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte de tener la ayuda de la Kunoichi._

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Sexto capítulo terminado, los monstruos que voy a usar en este fic están inspirados en los Furukimonos de BLOOD-C.**

 **Me alegra ver que poco a poco más gente lea este fic, los quiero.**

 **Matías Sensei, honestamente ¿crees que voy mejorando?**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya sé lo que van a decir, ``tardaste mucho´´ pero déjenme resumirles lo que me paso, vivo en el campo, en las montañas, y cuando estaba en una cuesta empinada en el patio de mi casa recogiendo limones, tropecé en la maleza y me caí hasta chocar con el alambre de púas pero no se preocupen ya estoy bien y no los entretengo más.**

 _ **De regreso a las clases**_

-Lucy ¿estás bien?- preguntó Randy al entrar al salón de historia y ver a la chica con un corte en el hombro.

-Sí, es solo que cando rompió la pared un trozo de la ventana me dio, es todo, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Segura de que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

-Vamos no es nada… oye ¿dónde está Howard?- mirando a su alrededor.

-Howard está en la enfermería, dijo que no se sentía bien- explico Morgan entrando al salón.

-¿Howard, en la enfermería? Randy ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?-pregunto Lucy regresando su atención al peli morado.

-No, Howard suele hacer eso cuando hay un ataque, suele decir que se siente mal para faltar a clases.

-Debí suponerlo.

 _ **En Industrias McFist**_

-Señor el robot para destruir al Ninja está casi listo- dijo Viceroy entrando en la oficina.

-¿A que te refieres con ``casi´´?- dejando de lado una pila de papeles.

-Me refiero a que usted me dijo que quería integrarle algo más.

-¡SI ES VERDAD! Y ¿qué era lo quería agregarle?

-¡SILENCIO!- interrumpió el hechicero- esta vez el problema no es solo el Ninja, esa desgraciada Kunoichi, también se interpone en mi camino.

-Viceroy ¿Quién es la Kunoichi?

-Es una antigua leyenda de Norrisville, dice que cada cien años una guerrera aparece para ayudar a él Ninja a detener a extrañas criaturas que despiertan con la llegada de un cometa.

-¡NO ES UNA LEYENDA, ELLA ES REAL Y YA ACABO CON UNO DE LOS MONTRUOS, CUANDO ESTAVA APUNTO DE MATAR AL NINJA, AHORA TERMINEN ESE ROBOT Y QUE ACABE CON LA VIDA DEL NINJA Y LA KUNOICHI!

 **Bien ya acabe, espero les guste aunque es cortito y bueno es lo mejor que pude hacer.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews amo saber que les gusta.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Al día siguiente en la secundaria Norrisville**_

Todos los estudiantes no dejaban de hablar del acontecimiento del día anterior, no había estudiante o profesor que no hablara de la Kunoichi, excepto Randy y Lucy, quienes estaban buscando a Howard.

-Hey, Lu, ¿lo encontraste?

-No, es extraño pensé que estaría en la cafetería.

-Tampoco contesta su teléfono, si no va a venir debería avisar.

-¿Están buscando al torpe de mi hermano?- pregunto Heidi al verlos a ambos.

-si- respondieron al unísono.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, Howard no vendrá, anoche se comió toda la bandeja de lasaña que mama preparo para la cena, y parece que la carne estaba en mal estado.

-Debí suponer algo así- dijo Lucy recargándose en un casillero.

-Gracias por avisarnos Heidi- dijo Randy dirigiendo su atención a la peli-naranja.

-De nada, Andy, Suzi.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con miradas asesinas como Heidi se alejaba de ahí antes de dirigirse a la cafetería.

El día avanzaba sin contratiempos, Bash había sido castigado por poner pegamento en la silla de Bucky, el señor Bannister dejo de tarea a sus estudiantes hacer un ensayo sobre las obras de un tal Ryunosuke Akutagawa, el día estaba llegando a su fin, pero unos minutos antes del fin de las clases, hasta que...

-Atención estudiantes, se les informa que deben abandonar sus salones, dado que una docena de robo-serpientes están destruyendo el gimnasio- se escuchaba por los altavoces de la secundaria-por favor mantengan la calma.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritaban los estudiantes mientras salían huyendo de sus salones.

-¡BOMBA DE HUMO!- exclamo el Ninja apareciendo en el gimnasio, solo para ser ignorado por los robots- ¡no me ignoren!

-Solo hacen lo que les ordene…

Una voz tétrica resonaba en el gimnasio, solo para que una figura negra apareciera frente al ninja, no tenía rostro, no tenía forma, era solo una sombra.

-Esta trampa era para la Kunoichi, pero eliminar al ninja también será divertido.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- exclamo la Kunoichi sentada sobre una de las vigas del techo del gimnasio.

-Dos por el precio de uno, ¡HOY SERA UN BUEN DIA!- exclamo la sombra, adquiriendo la forma de una esfera con púas, y comenzando a rodar hacia el ninja.

La kunoichi, simplemente saco sus Tessen y salto desde la viga hacia donde se encontraba el ninja, el cual saco sus Katanas, ambos guerreros intercambiaron miradas, y comenzaron a correr hacia la sombra, el ninja corto unas cuantas púas, la kunoichi salto sobre la sombra realizo unos extensos cortes en línea recta ente las púas, los cortes comenzaban a expedir chorros de sangre.

Pero rápidamente la sombra cambio de forma, a lo que parecía una figura humanoide, con brazos en forma de hoz, aunque todavía podían apreciarse cortes sangrantes en distintas áreas.

-Kunoichi, espero tengas una idea de cómo derrotar a esta cosa, sea lo que sea.

-¿Sabes Ninja?... yo también.

Tas ese ligero intercambio de palabras ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla, y comenzaron a atacar nueva mente, el ninja haciendo cortes en sus brazos y la Kunoichi usaba uno de los Tessen como navaja intentando apuñalar en el cuello de la sombra, mientras con el otro intentaba hacer cortes en las rodillas para hacerlo caer.

-un segundo- dijo la Kunoichi voleando hacia el ninja- es una sombra entonces la forma de vencerla es con luz… ¿verdad?

-¡Tienes razón! Ve y enciende las luces eso tiene que acabarlo.

La nueva defensora de Norrisville, no tardó en hacer lo indicado, dejando al ninja solo, luchando contra la sombra, los minutos pasaron hasta que las luces del gimnasio se encendieron, pero la sombra no se desvaneció.

-Pensaste que eso sería suficiente patético humano.

-No pero esto si… ¡Corte Ninja!

Partiendo a su rival en 2, pero cuando el cuerpo ya está partido, hace varios cortes que transforman a la sombra en unos cubitos sangrientos.

Tras eso las robo-serpientes sufrieron un pequeño corto circuito y atacaron al ninja quien al ver que era superado en número por muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, decidió huir del gimnasio para buscar a la kunoichi, pero al lograr ubicarla una de las robo-serpientes lo arrojo violentamente hacia el casillero que había quedado abierto tras la huida de los estudiantes, dejando a los dos jóvenes encerrados en un espacio muy reducido.

-Oye, ninja, estas demasiado cerca.

-Mueve el brazo aplastas mis costillas.

-¡Hey cuidado con las manos!

-Oye, no estás tan plana como aparentas.

¡POOOOOW!

-No tenías que hacer eso- con una voz adolorida.

-¡Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te golpeare en lo que te hace hombre!

-Sabes mejor solo salgamos de aquí-pateando la puerta del casillero, arrancándola de su lugar.

Cuando lograron salir de esa incómoda situación, una docena de robo-serpientes los estaba esperando.

-¿Lista?

-Tú ¿estás listo?

-¡Adelante!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

El pasillo rápida mente se transformó en un festival de homicidios robóticos, tanto el ninja como la Kunoichi, decapitaban alas robo-serpientes como si no hubiera mañana, dejando todo el pasillo lleno de chatarra, ambos sabían que juntos eran invencibles, y no importaba cuantos fueran sus enemigos, o quienes fueran, juntos, lograrían vencerlos.

 **Reprobé matemáticas otra vez, me las ingenie para escribir esto y por ingenie quiero decir que mi profesora de mate se enfermó y no tuve lecciones con ella.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con ansias.**

 **¡** **Sayōnara!**


	9. Chapter 9

El ninja y la Kunoichi habían acabado con todas las robo-serpientes en el gimnasio, pero seguían revisando los alrededores de la secundaria para verificar que ninguna se había escapado.

-Hey ¿encontraste algo?- pregunto el ninja al ver a la Kunoichi en la terraza de la secundaria.

-No y tú ¿tuviste suerte?

-Ni la más remota, parece que los destruimos a todos.

-Bien, deberíamos irnos se está haciendo tarde.

-Tienes razón.

-Adiós ¡BOMBA DE HUMO!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

 _En casa de Lucy-San_

-¡Ya llegue!- abriendo la puerta.

-Lucy… son más de las siete, se puede saber que estabas haciendo jovencita- dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina.

-Solo fui a El Pozo de Juegos de Greg, con un amigo- mintiendo.

-Claro, en ese caso porque no invitas a tu ``amigo´´ a él picnic de la próxima semana, para que tu padre conozca a su futuro yerno.

-¡MAMA!- exclamo poniéndose totalmente roja.

-¿Que? La amistad podría volverse algo más…

Y tas esa pequeña charla Lucy subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, mientas escuchaba las carcajadas de su madre. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre un puff en forma de dona, para ver televisión un rato.

 _En industrias McFist_

-¡TORPES, INUTILES, INCOMPETENTES!- bramaba el hechicero.

-Todo es culpa de Viceroy- dijo McFist, algo asustado.

-Creí que esos robots y el monstruo serian suficiente para acabar con el Ninja y la Kunoichi- se defendió Viceroy.

 _Con Randy_

Estaba en su habitación Jugando al derriba tumbas y hablando por teléfono con Howard.

-Cunningham, ¿me estás diciendo que te gustan Lucy y la Kunoichi?

-Howard presta atención, yo creo que Lucy es genial y muy bonita y el Ninja piensa que la Kunoichi es ultra total, digo ¿no la viste pelear?, su estilo es genial, debiste verla hoy, sin mencionar que tiene un físico envidiable, es delgada, curvas bien marcadas y su…

-Suficiente mucha información.

\- Bien talvez tienes razón y pude que ellas me interesen un poco.

-Eso es suficiente, llamare a Lucy y le diré que estas locamente enamorado de ella, adiós-colgó el teléfono.

-¡NO HOWARD!

Comenzó a marcar el número de Lucy pero no contestaba, no contestaba y no contestaba, siguió así por varios minutos hasta que contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Lu, ¿Howard de casualidad te llamo?

-No.

-¿Estas bien? Te escucho molesta.

-Solo tuve una discusión con mi madre sobre alguien que detesto, como sea, te darás cuenta mañana.

-Bien, pero si Howard te llama cuelga el teléfono, ¿bien?-la escucha reír por lo bajo.

-Bien, te veo mañana, adiós.

-Adiós.

 _En casa de Lucy_

Lucy colgó el teléfono y a los pocos segundos sonó nuevamente, esta vez era Howard y entre risas colgó el teléfono.

 **Resumiendo mi situación tengo exámenes la próxima semana y por eso no actualice antes, tengo que subir mis notas.**

 **Espero sus reviews y como hace poco estuve viendo un video de German…**

 **PREGUNTA: si compararas tu personalidad con la de un personaje de RCNT ¿Quién serias?**

 **Yo sería Morgan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡NO ME MATEN! Sé que tarde una eternidad.**

 **Bueno en todo caso ya volví.**

 _ **En la mañana en la secundaria**_

Randy entraba al salón de clases con Howard, solo para toparse con Lucy que tenía una mirada seria y algo molesta.

-Hey Lu ¿todo en orden?-saludo Randy.

-¿Te parece que todo está en orden?-le respondió la chica en un tono cortante.

-Oye y ese carácter ¿porque?-se metió Howard en la conversación.

-Cuando te llame ayer también estabas molesta ¿qué pa?…

 _¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _-Muy bien clase tomen asiento-dijo la señorita Driscoll entrando al salón-hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, saluden a Nana Furukawa._

 _Y tras esas palabras una chica pelirroja con el cabello hasta los hombros y ojos verde menta, entro al salón traía una falda estilo overol de color negro y una blusa blanca con el cuello y encaje de las mangas de color rosa claro._

 _Comenzó a mirar a todos en el salón con una sonrisa amable, pero al divisar a Lucy su sonrisa se volvió una mueca._

 _-Me alegro de estar aquí y espero llevarme bien con todos- dijo en un tono amable- en especial contigo- mirando a Lucy-_ Ohayo Lucy onee-chan.

-Ohayo Nana chan -le devolvió el saludo Lucy con una falsa sonrisa.

-Muy bien Nana toma asiento y empecemos con la clase-indico la profesora

 _ **Más tarde en el almuerzo**_

Randy, Howard y Lucy se sentaron a almorzar.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿cómo es posible que sean hermanas gemelas? no se parecen en nada -decía Howard mientras miraba a Lucy y luego a Nana quien estaba en la mesa de en frente.

-Te lo dije hace tiempo, somos mellizas no gemelas -respondió Lucy mirando a su hermanita con algo de desagrado.

-No había escuchado tu apellido nunca ¿Fukurawa?

-Yo sí, es japonés ¿cierto?-pregunto Randy

-Correcto y es Furukawa no Fukurawa-agrego Lucy

-Bueno tu hermana no parece ser tan horrible como nos habías dicho- agrego Randy mientras miraba a la pelirroja riéndose junto a algunas chicas.

-Es porque no la conocen como yo, se ganó mi odio desde que éramos peque _¡Aghgggggh!_

-Ups, soy tan torpe, lo lamento- dijo Nana en un tono de arrepentimiento (más falso que cuando German actúa como mujer) después de haberle arrojado un vaso con agua Lucy por ``accidente´´.

-Este es solo el comienzo de mi tortura- dijo Lucy volteando hacia Randy y Howard.

 _ **Más tarde**_

Lucy y Nana llegaron a su casa e inmediatamente se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lucy comenzó a maldecir mientras sacaba una fotografía muy maltratada de Nana y la cortaba con unas tijeras.

-Onee-chan- dijo Nana desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo saber ¿si seguiremos igual que antes? buena para nada.

-¿Tu qué crees? insignificante pedazo de basura.

-Eso esperaba- fue lo último que dijo Nana antes de entrar en su habitación y comenzar a lanzarle dardos a una fotografía de Lucy.

 **Si ya lose es muy corto, pero de aquí en adelante la cosa se pondrá buena, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin, al fin, puedo actualizar pero primero déjenme explicarles el porqué de mi tardanza, toda la maldita vida he sido muy propensa a enfermarme, pero esta vez, Dios… creí que moriría, fue horrible no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar una cuchara, y no estoy exagerando, no me podía mover, tenía demasiado sueño, me costaba un mundo abrir los ojos, luego me recupere del resfriado que casi me mata y empezaron los exámenes, nuevamente me fue como la mierda en matemáticas, luego algo paso con mi computadora y no podía encenderla y para rematar estuve 5 días sin internet, fui capaz de sobrevivir a base de animes que no sabía que tenía en unos discos(en su mayoría harems inversos)**

 **Pero bueno no los entretengo más con mi mala suerte.**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Las clases fueron suspendidas por una fumigación en la secundaria y Nana aprovecho el suceso para caminar por la ciudad y adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, pero repentinamente la incito a alejarse de la ciudad hacia un área boscosa en la cual mientas comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque pudo divisar algo a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba a el lugar noto que era un templo realmente antiguo y deteriorado, había algo en ese lugar que le daba un mal presentimiento, cuando de repente una voz demoniaca comenzó a hablarle.

-Quieres que tu hermana desaparezca ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién er…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque pedo ver los deseos más oscuros en los corazones de las personas y el tuyo es uno de los más viles y crueles posibles, si realmente quieres desacerté de ella entra al templo.

Nana dudo un poco, pero entro sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones.

Conforme avanzaba por el deteriorado templo diversas emociones comenzaron a invadirla, miedo angustia, rabia, odio, pero más que nada odio. De repente pudo divisar una puerta de la cual se colaba una luz verde por las rendijas, dudando un poco Nana abrió la puerta y pudo ver un salón vacío excepto por un pilar de piedra sobre el cual se encontraba una esfera verde rodeada por un humo verde, pero antes de que Nana pudiera siquiera dar un paso la nube de humo verde la rodeo apoderándose del cuerpo de Nana provocando que sus ojos tomaran un color verde oscuro.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Lucy**_

Luego de haber estado escuchando música por un largo rato, Lucy cayó dormida y tubo un sueño bastante extraño…

Lucy estaba en una especie de escenario usando un vestido largo escote de corazón color rojo y su cabello suelto y rizado, cuando frente a ella se encendieron dos reflectores y bajo cada uno se encontraban Randy y el Ninja ambos usando un trajes bastante elegantes, repentinamente comenzó a sonar música.

 **(Esta escena es básicamente como un songfic de la canción así que antes de continuar vallan a youtube y escriban ``** _ **liar Loki Laevatein kamigami no asobi´´)**_

Randy: Koboreta PAATSU kininaru doukasen  
Iki wo hisome koe ni dasanai Countdown  
Hibana chirashite makiokose Big Bang -mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Lucy.

El ninja estaba parado detrás de Lucy y la obligo a voltear a verlo tomándola del mentón.

Ninja: Darling? Honey? Princess? Itoshi no koneko-chan?  
Yobitai New Name tobikkiri ikasu Your baby  
Dakara waratte kocchi wo muki na yo

Randy: Tsutsuku to miseru komatta kao zokuzoku saseru (So cute)- mientras toma a lucy de la cintura y acerca sus rostros lentamente solo para que el Ninja haga lo mismo alejándola de Randy.

Ninja: Omowazu tabechaisou na hodo suki da yo.

Lucy se alejó de ambos realmente confundida.

Randy/Ninja: One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~

Randy: OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou?-mientras el techo del escenario se volvia un cielo estrllado.  
Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete  
Oazuke candy hitomi tojita nara  
Futarikiri flavour- nuevamente acercándose hacia Lucy.

Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you.

Ninja: Mayoeru trickster dekisokonai no Liar  
Kamen no Secret demakase darake Anwer  
Shijou saidai waraenai JOOKU- sentado en las escaleras del escenario.

Randy: Dekiru koto nara "ima" wo zutto tojikome sasete (wishing)  
Tsutau namida nuguisaru no wa ore dake- acariando el rostro de Lucy luego de haberla arrinconado contra una pared y alejarse bruscamente parándose junto al Ninja.

Randy/Ninja: One step planning, two step action, three step pull the trigger.

Ninja: Chiisana yakusoku sukuiageta kodoku  
Mune wo kogasu yasashii kioku.

Randy: Nando sakedemo kieta hikari wa mou  
Sora no kanata e.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia Lucy lenta mente.

Randy/Ninja: One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~

Randy: OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou?  
Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete.

Ninja: Anta ga soko ni ite kureru nara tabun  
Soredake de ii ya.

Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you.

Lucy despertó algo confundida debido al sueño que tuvo, solo para tomar su teléfono y enviar un mensaje a Randy invitándolo a un picnic que harían sus padres en un par de días.

-¿Que podrá significar ese sueño? ¿Acaso será que… ambos me gustan?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

 **Posiblemente muchos de ustedes estén diciendo `` ¡¿QUE WTF ACABO DE LEER?!´´ Y honestamente ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero espero que se hayan entretenido un rato, no olviden dejar reviews, aprecio que les guste esta historia y en el próximo capítulo tendremos una pelea que dejara muchos estudiantes gravemente heridos y talvez uno muerto o no lo sé todavía no me decido.**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
